Retour à la maison
by HiipLillyHiip
Summary: Casey revient.  Suite de On doit se détester c'est dans l'ordre des choses. DASEY X3
1. Chapter 1

_**Retour à la maison.**_

_**Suite de : **__On doit se détester c'est dans l'ordre des choses._

_Le jour de mon départ, je me rappelle se que je m'étais dis… « Quand je reviendrais chez moi, à la fins de mes études, je serais transformer, je serais une personne différente… » C'étais une sorte de pacte avec moi-même, et je n'y est pas manqué bien au contraire ! Je suis devenue se genre de fille dépravé, toutes ces filles que j'ai toujours envier pour leurs culots ! Le genre qui se rend fréquemment dans des bars et prenne la liberté de monté sur les comptoirs pour danser de manière pas très catholique. Qui font des concours de celle qui boit le plus de verre dans un nombre record. Qui font des parties de tee-shirt mouillé. Je n'ai même pas eu a m'obliger à devenir comme sa, je le suis devenu naturellement, je me suis libéré de cette coquille, et je me suis débarrasser de cette image de Miss je sais tout ou encore Miss Parfaite… J'ai changer et je le sais… dans quelques instants je me retrouverais au milieu de ma famille, qui ne savent rien de la nouvelle Casey, rien quand ils verront mes vêtements ils seront choqué alors je vous laisse imaginé le reste… Mais se que je redoute le plus, c'est LUI, le revoir, voir sa réaction… J'appréhende nos retrouvailles depuis tellement longtemps…_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Retour à la maison.**_

_**{ Chapitre 1 }**_

**_._**

Ma mère se gara devant la maison. Je souffla un bon coup et regarda la porte d'entré sans bouger.

_**-Il n'est pas là. **_Informa ma mère, froidement.

Bizarrement je compris qu'elle parlait de Derek, et un apaisement se fit ressentir en moi.

_**-Il est où ? **_Demandais-je, la question me brûlant les lèvres.

Elle me regarda, étonné que j'ai le culot de demander.

_**-Cher Sam, depuis un moment déjà, on c'est engueulé. **_Avoua Nora.

_**-Pourquoi ? **_

_**-Parce qu'on lui a dit que tu revenais et qu'il avait enterais à se tenir à distance de toi. **_Expliqua-t-elle.

_**-Comment as-tu osé ? **_M'énervais-je.

Je sortis de la voiture et avança rapidement jusqu'à la porte, avant d'entrer. Edwin se retourna précipitamment il allait me sauter dans les bras mais s'arrêta, me détaillant de la tête au pied. Je portais une mini jupe noir, avec un maillot rose arrivant au nombril. Effectivement il n'a pas l'habitude de me voir comme ça.

_**-Alors tu ne me fais pas un gros câlin d'accueil ? **_Demandais-je, faisant semblant d'être vexé

_**-Bien sur que si ! **_Répondit-il en souriant.

Il me prit dans ses bras et là a ma plus grande surprise il me murmura quelque chose.

_**-N'en veut pas à Derek, Nora et mon père n'ont pas voulut lui dire quand tu revenais et aucun de nous n'a le droit de l'appeler. **_Dit Edwin. _**Et Lizzie dors encore, on a pas osé la réveillé. **_Dit-il plus fort. _**Marti aussi d'ailleurs.**_

_**-Pas de problème ! **_Répondis-je en souriant.

Je le lâcha, montant les escalier, j'arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Lizzie, je l'ouvris doucement. J'entra et sauta sur son lit.

_**-Debout là dedans ! **_M'écriais-je.

Lizzie ouvrit difficilement les yeux, mais quand elle me vit elle fut soudainement parfaitement réveillé. Elle dégagea d'un coup sa couverture et me sauta dessus, je bascula en arrière, me retrouvant allonger en dessous d'elle, je me redressa, la tenant toujours dans mes bras.

_**-Tu es là ! **_S'écria-t-elle. _**Oh mon dieu ! Je suis trop contente ! Tu ma manquer !**_

_**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **_Demanda une voix endormis.

On se retourna pour voir Marti, tituber légèrement jusqu'à la porte d'entrer.

_**-Ma Princesse ! **_Dis-je.

Elle releva la tête, cessa de se frotter les yeux et coura vers nous, elle escalada le lit à son tour et vint me serrer dans mes bras. J'étais tout simplement bien en cet instant, serrant mes deux princesses dans mes bras… Mais pourtant je sentais comme une sorte de manque. Un manque qui ne m'a pas quitter. Je passa la journée avec Lizzie, Edwin et Marti. Le soir j'alla me coucher mais n'arrivais pas à dormir, c'est alors que vers 1h58 du matin je me releva et parts tout doucement dans le chambre de Derek. J'alla m'asseoir sur son lit et regarda autour de moi, rien avait changer et les souvenir affluaient ma mémoire. Quand d'un coup mon regard se posa sur la table de chevet de l'autre coté du lit, je marcha à quatre pattes sur celui-ci pour aller m'asseoir de l'autre coté et saisissa le cadre poser sur la table de chevet. C'était une photo de mon départ, j'étais en train d'embrasser Derek, les joues mouiller par mes larmes. Je compris donc que c'était le moment où j'avais sauter du taxi… Mais comment a-t-il put avoir cet photo ? La porte de la chambre se rouvrit. Je sursauta en regardant vers celle-ci, c'était Edwin, arborant un sourire attendrit en me regardant. Il referma doucement la porte et vint s'asseoir à coté de moi.

_**-C'est moi qui est prit cette photo. Je trouvais que c'était un moment à immortaliser. **_Avoua-t-il. _**Et je l'ai offert ensuite à Derek, qui l'a mit ici.**_

_**-C'est bizarre, j'aurais pensée qu'il m'oublierait, alors pourquoi mettre une photo de nous sur sa table de chevet ?**_

_**-Derek t'oublier ? Tu sais après ton départ, chaque nuit a une certaine heure, Lizzie, Marti et moi on allaient dans sa chambre et il nous racontait votre histoire, en passant les détails non catholique… **_Informa Edwin. _**Il t'a vraiment aimer et je pense qu'il t'aime encore.**_

_**-Il me manque parfois. **_Avouais-je.

_**-Parfois ?**_

_**-Bon d'accord, la plupart du temps, mais si tu le répète je te tue. **_Prévins-je.

Il rigola.

_**-Je me sens tellement seule. **_Dis-je.

_**-Je suis là moi si tu as besoin. **_Rassura-t-il en prenant ma main.

Je lui souris et posa ma tête sur son épaule.

_**-Merci. **_Murmurais-je.

_**-Je t'en pris. **_

Edwin avait changer, il avait grandi, mûrit. Il n'était plus ce gamin crade d'autrefois, je sentis même l'odeur de parfum sur lui.

_**-Jean Paul Gauthier ? **_Demandais-je doucement.

_**-Ouai ! **_Confirma-t-il.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Retour à la maison.**

**{ Chapitre 2 }**

**.**

Quand je me réveilla le lendemain matin, je releva mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et descendis dans la cuisine pour déjeuné, tout le monde étaient là a pars Marti et un lourd silence envahissait la pièce. Je me dirigea vers le placard pour prendre un bol quand je me retourna je vis le regard noir de ma mère, qu'ai-je donc fais ? Je baissa la tête et compris : Le bol de Derek. Je rouvris le placard, le reposa et en pris un autre.

_**-C'était pas voulus. **_Murmurais-je en passant à coté d'elle.

Elle ne répondit rien, m'ignorant royalement. Je m'assis entre Edwin et Lizzie.

_**-Bizarre, je me rappelais de déjeuné en famille plus mouvementer et joyeux que ça. **_Lançais-je.

_**-Si Nora et George n'auraient pas mis Derek dehors on en seraient pas là ! **_S'exclama Lizzie, énervé.

_**-Quoi ? **_M'étonnais-je. _**Je croyais que c'était Derek qui avait décidé de partir parce que vous vous étiez engueulé ? C'est bien ce que tu m'as dis. **_Dis-je me tournant vers ma mère.

Elle baissa les yeux, apparemment mal à l'aise.

_**-Tu l'as mis à la porte pour pas que… **_Je ne finis pas ma phrase, dégoûté.

_**-Non, c'est pas ça. **_Intervint George.

_**-Alors c'est quoi ? **_M'écriais-je.

George me regarda et commença son récit…

**FLASH BACK : Point de vue, George.**

Je me dirigea dans le salon avec Nora, espérant y trouver Derek, nous devons parler… Dans quelques temps Casey sera rentrer… Quand on arriva, il était là comme à son habitude, affalé dans son fauteuil. On alla s'installer dans le canapé à coté du fauteuil, Derek nous jeta un regard en biais avant de se replonger dans son match de hoquet. J'attrapa la télécommande et éteignit la télé, avant de la donner à Nora. Derek se leva dans l'intention de partir.

_**-Derek ! Reste là on doit parler. **_Intervins-je.

Il eut un petit rire remplit d'amertume mais se rassit et me jeta un regard interrogatif.

_**-Casey va bientôt rentrer. **_Annonçais-je.

Un éclat traversa ses yeux… Sa sera plus difficile que prévu…

_**-Tu as interdiction de t'approcher de ma fille Derek. **_Finit Nora, voyant que je ne disais rien.

_**-Quoi ? **_S'écria-t-il. _**C'est ma demi-sœur. **_Tenta-t-il.

_**-C'était aussi t'as demi-sœur quand tu as coucher avec elle ? **_Demandais-je.

Il eut l'air surpris mais ce reprit.

_**-Je ferais ce que je veux. **_Affirma-t-il.

_**-Tu n'approcheras pas de ma fille Derek, est-ce bien claire ? Elle est partit pour se libéré de toi ! **_S'exclama Nora.

_**-Ah oui ? Ce serait pas plutôt pour ce libéré de toi ? **_Répliqua-t-il.

_**-DEREK ! **_M'écriais-je.

_**-Quoi ? La vérité est cruelle n'est-ce pas ? **_

_**-Derek arrête ça tout de suite ou je te fou dehors ! **_Menaçais-je.

_**-Ba vas-y ! **_Répliqua-t-il. _**Regarde toi, depuis que tu es marié à Nora tu n'es qu'un petit chien à sa mémère ! **_Provoqua-t-il.

_**-Prend tes affaires et dégage ! **_Ordonnais-je en m'en allant.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK, point de vue Casey.**

Ils avaient osé le virer… Je sais pas, ils auraient put le punir ou autre… Mais non ils l'ont virée.

_**-Vous me dégoûté. **_Murmurais-je, encore sous le choc.

_**-Tu as entendus tout ce que je t'ai dis ? **_S'enquit George. _**On ne dirait pas, il m'a provoquer Casey, qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ?**_

_**-Le punir ! Lui hurler dessus ! L'envoyer dans sa chambre ! Le privé de manger ! Il y avait tellement de solution, mais toi tu as préféré mettre ton propre fils dehors. **_M'emballais-je.

_**-Casey, tu parle sur un autre ton ! **_Ordonna ma mère.

_**-Tu sais quoi ? Derek a raison la vérité est cruelle. Je n'ai pas chercher à le fuir, j'ai chercher à vous fuir toi et George. Sur ce bonne journée. **_Me calmais-je en sortant de la cuisine.

_**-Casey je t'en pris ! **_Cria ma mère.

J'ignora son appelle et monta me préparé. J'enfila une robe beige à volant, m'arrivant sous les fesses. J'attrapa ensuite mon sac à main et redescendis.

_**-Casey, tu m'accompagneras en course ? **_Me demanda Edwin.

_**-Bien sur, mais cet aprèm je vais voir Emily, ça fais longtemps qu'on sait pas vu. **_Répondis-je.

Il me sourit et je sortis dehors. J'alla toquer à la maison d'à coté. Emily ouvrit la porte, quand elle me vit elle se mit à hurler de toute ses forces et me sauta dans les bras.

_**-Oh mon dieu je suis trop contente ! **_Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

_**-Oui je sais, je t'ai manquer. **_Rigolais-je.

_**-Exactement !**_

_**-Toi aussi tu m'as manquer.**_

**_

* * *

_**

Je sais tout le monde se demande : mais où est Derek ? Et bah dans le prochain chapitre. Mais vous ne l'aurez pas tout de suite, car je pars en vacance. Mais je compte bien écrire plein de chapitre d'avance pendant mon séjour =)

Bisous à vous tous.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Retour à la maison.**

**{ Chapitre 3 }**

**.**

Je rentra à la maison en début d'après midi, après avoir manger au restaurant avec Emily. Qu'est-ce que sa fais du bien de revoir sa meilleure amie, elle m'avait tellement manquer. Quand je passa le pas de la porte, Lizzie, Edwin et Marti étaient assis sur le canapé devant un film.

_**-Edwin, on peu y aller ?**_ Demandais-je.

_**-En course ? Bien sur ! **_S'empressa-t-il en se levant.

Lizzie et Marti, sourirent.

_**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**_ M'enquis-je.

_**-Rien! **_Assura-t-il en fusillant les filles du regard.

_**-Edwin ! **_Insistais-je.

_**-J'ai juste une surprise pour toi. **_Dit-il.

_**-Une surprise ? En course ?**_

_**-Oui !**_

_**-Oh c'est mignon.**_

_**-Sa seras pas très mignon si tu loupe la surprise.**_ Dit-il en me lançant un regard qui voulait clairement dire : _Bouge ton cul._

_**-Ok ok, on y va. A tout à l'heure mes chéries.**_

_**-A toute Casey ! **_Lancèrent-elles en cœur.

Je suivis Edwin jusqu'à la voiture, je me mise derrière le volant, lui a mes cotés. Une fois arriver au supermarché, nous fîmes les course, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, quand le portable d'Edwin se mit à vibrer. Il sourit malicieusement.

_**-Qui a-t-il ? **_Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

_**-Tu te rappelle de ma surprise ?**_ S'enquit-il.

_**-Hum hum. **_

_**-Et bien elle est prête ! **_Suis moi.

Je le suivis a travers les rayons, poussant le cadi. D'un coup il s'arrêta, rayon roman, tout au bout du magasin.

_**-Tout d'abord, je sais que tu adore les romans, c'est pour ça qu'on fais ça dans CE rayon sa n'a pas grande importance, mais il voulait pas n'importe qu'elle rayon, enfin bref, va essayer de le comprendre. **_Rigola Edwin.

_**-Qui ça ?**_ Ne compris-je pas.

_**-C'est vraie qu'elle est encore plus belle qu'avant Edwin. Mais bien plus que tu me l'a décrite. **_Intervins une voix derrière moi.

Reconnaissant la voix, mes yeux s'humidifière.

_**-Si j'ai bonne mémoire tu n'étais pas mal non plus. **_Répondis-je sans me retourner.

A vraie dire, je savais que je ne pourrais pas continuer se petit jeu si je le voyais...

_**-Regarde moi.**_ Ordonna-t-il doucement.

Je jeta un œil à Edwin qui s'en allait, le rayon avait l'aire vide, pur hasard ou fait exprès ? Je me retourna lentement et le vit, mon cœur manqua un battement. Il me regardait de cette manière spéciale qui m'avait tant manquer, il était plus beau que jamais ! J'étais comme pétrifier, ne bougeant plus, mon regard plongé dans le siens, je me noyais littéralement.

_**-Casey ? **_Appela-t-il doucement pour ne pas me brusquer.

Sans crier gare je me mise à courir et lui sauta dans les bras, il bascula un peu en arrière sous l'effet de surprise, mais se stabilisa rapidement, me serrant fort contre lui. Je le sentis reniflé mon parfum, alors que moi je profitait du contact de son corps contre le miens. Une larme roula sur ma joue, il y en a toujours une qu'on ne réussit pas à retenir... Vous savez celle qui vous fait vous dire : _Non mais qu'elle conne, de quoi je vais avoir l'aire _? Et le bouquet, il choisit justement ce moment pour me reculer et me regarder, il essuya la larmes du bout de son doigt.

_**-Tu m'as maquer Case. **_Avoua-t-il.

Une deuxième larmes coula, il sourit et l'essuya.

_**-Si je pleur se sera de ta faute !**_ Prévins-je.

_**-J'en assumerais toute la responsabilité. **_Assura-t-il.

_**-Toi aussi tu m'as manquer. **_Avouais-je à mon tour.

_**-Changement de garde de robe ? **_Demanda-t-il, regardant mes vêtements.

_**-Euh... Oui, j'avais envie de changer ! **_

_**-Sa te vas très bien.**_ Complimenta-t-il.

_**-Merci.**_

Il posa son front ontre le miens, je baissa les yeux, les joues surement rougis. Quand je les releva je remarqua que son visage était encore plus proche que ce que je pensais. Il s'approcha un peu plus, je fis de même et mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

_**-Yes !**_ S'écria une voi joyeuse.

Je m'écarta vite de Derek, comme prise en faute et posa ma main devant ma boche. Mais pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Je suis cinglé, c'est officielle ! Bien sur la voix s'était Edwin.

_**-Edwin, on rentre. **_Annonçais-je.

_**-Ah bon ?**_ Dit-il étonné en regardant Derek.

_**-Tu... Tu devrais rentrer avec nous. **_Dis-je à Derek.

_**-Il m'a mit dehors, tu n'es pas au courant ?**_ Répliqua Derek.

_**-Si... Mais tu es son fils... Il t'aime.**_

_**-Pas depuis que j'ai coucher avec toi, ou plutôt depuis qu'il le sait.**_ Assura-t-il.

_**-Edwin, go !**_ Ordonnais-je, gêné.

Edwin partit devant en ralant, je le suivis de près, mais Derek me retourna et m'embrassa.

_**-Juste pour que tu comprenne que je regrette pas. Ue ce soit ce qui vient de se passer ou ce qui c'est passer avant que tu parte.**_ Dit-il.

_**-Derek...**_

_**-Je sais. Toi si. **_Me coupa-t-il.

_**-C'est pas ça... **_Murmurais-je.

_**-Alors quoi ?**_ Questionna-t-il.

_**-Il t'a mit à la porte ! Par MA faute Derek ! Comment voudrais-tu que je me sente ? Hein ?**_ Insistais-je.

* * *

_**Désolé, il était court, mais j'ai vus que sa fais longtemps, alors j'essaye de me remettre un peu a jour, ce qui avec mon emplois du temps chargée n'est pas facile **(lycée et oui ya un temps d'adaptation plus ou moins long...)_


End file.
